Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (Game Review)
Were you looking for the actual game review of the first game? This article is about Pinkgirl234's game review on Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Introduction Game Creator Scott Cawthon is a video game designer famously known for creating the Five Nights at Freddy's game series. History Scott Cawthon developed other games long before he even created Five Nights at Freddy's. In year 2007, he uploaded a video footage in YouTube of an animation called The Pilgrim's Progress. After it's release, Scott created several other games, including The Desolate Hope, Sit 'N Survive, and'' Chipper and Sons Lumber Co., and some of these were submitted to Steam Greenlight. However, these games were criticized by prominent reviewers due to having characters that moved and communicated with each other like animatronic machines. While very much discouraged, almost even to the point of quitting game development entirely, Scott decided to use the robotic character flaws for an advantage, which lead to the development of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. On June 13, 2014, Scott submitted Five Nights at Freddy's to Steam Greenlight. A trailer of the game was released the next day, along with a demo released on July 24, 2014. Scott then developed sequels of the game, with Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter currently under development. Game Presentation Genre Survival horror Point-and-click Rating Rated T Game Plot and Objectives Plot This game still takes place in a restaurant called Freddy Fazbears Pizza, which is said to be "new and improved" and in a state of grand reopening. The old animatronics are replaced by their Toy versions. But behind the restaurant's loveliness are haunting and horrifying things that are beginning to unfold. Objectives The objectives are the game are the same as the first game: avoid the animatronics and make it up to 6 Am for each night. In the game, this time, you play as Jeremy Fitzgerald, another night guard just like Mike Schmidt. Like the first game, the Player is assigned still to work at the night shift. Unlike the first game, some changes were made: there are no doors for the Player to close, the Player will be actually facing more animatronics than last time, there is a new set of equipment like a Freddy Fazbear Head that the Player can wear in case an animatronic is standing in the hallway in front of him or if the animatronic had made its way to the office and a flashlight that he can use to search though every room in the cameras. There are also vent lights located at the left and right side of the office that is used to check if any animatronic/s is/are at the end of any of the vents. Lastly, there is a music box that the Player has to wind up remotely from time to time. Just like the first game, the next nights become harder as the game progresses, as animatronics are working their way to reach the Player's office as quickly as possible. Therefore, the Player must use good tactics and strategies to pass each night without getting a gameover. Did The Game Make Me Wiser? While this game did not exactly make Pinkgirl234 "wiser", there are a few lessons to learn, which will be stated in "Lessons We Can Learn". The Best Thing About The Game The best things about the game are the higher game quality, new characters, newer game settings, as well as the new equipment that the Player can use in order to make it past each night. Lessons We Can Learn *Be cautious with your surroundings. *Use good strategies in avoiding getting in danger. *Listen carefully to what is instructed for you to do. Recommendations and Rating Rating Pinkgirl234 rates this game for at least five stars. Recommendations The recommandations for this game is just as the same as the last game review: this game contains sudden loud noises, jumpscares and as well as flashing lights. People who are easily affected by these are advised not to play. In addition, this game is also in horror genre and rated T so people under thirteen may also not be advised to play as well. Trivia *Here is the list of the new animatronics that made their debut in Five Nights at Freddy's 2: **Toy Bonnie - Toy Bonnie is the toy version of the original Bonnie. Just like the original Bonnie, Toy Bonnie is usually the first animatronic to leave the Show Stage in order to reach the Player's office. **Toy Chica - Toy Chica is the toy version of the original Chica. She is much more yellowish and has a slimmer figure than the original Chica. **Toy Freddy - Toy Freddy is the toy version of the original Freddy. **Mangle - Mangle is the toy version of the original Foxy, who is sometimes also called Toy Foxy. ***Mangle is the only animatronic whose gender is often contested, for Scott has not confirmed the real gender of Mangle yet. **Balloon Boy - Balloon Boy, or often abbreviated as BB, is one of the animatronics who are not scrapped from any other animatronic. He is the only animatronic to have a human - like appearance. **The Puppet - The Puppet, or sometimes called the Marionette, is one of the new aniamtronics debuting in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. He is the only animatronic who is not the "roam-around" type. The Puppet only begins his move when the music box has been completely unwinded. He will slowly rise out of his box, which will be seen in CAM 11. Once the Puppet is completely out, the Player cannot be able to evade him, even if he wears the Freddy Fazbear Head. ***The Puppet is the only animatronic who cannot be fooled by the Player in equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head. *The animatronics from the last game also return to debut into the sequel. However, their appearances have changed, as they are now in their "scrapped" states. *Scott confirmed that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequel. There are a few points that may support this: ** On Night 6, the Phone Guy informs Jeremy Fitzgerald that a birthday will be scheduled the next day. Fans speculate that the famous Bite of '87 occured during this event. **The date of Night 6 is set November 13, 1987, which was a Friday, meaning it was Friday the 13th during this night. Fans made up with a theory regarding the Night 6 paycheck of Mike Schmidt, whose date is also set to Friday the 13th. This means the year would be most likely set at 1992 when Mike Schmidt work in the first game, which proves that Five Nights at Freddy's 2 is a prequel. **There was a theory that the restaurant closed in this night because The Missing Children Incident occured before this night came. ***Phone Guy mentioned in one part of his call in Night 6 about "a yellow suit", which lead to fans theorizing that Purple Guy used the suit to kill the children. **However, not everyone believes that the second game is a prequel mainly due to the following points that support what they belive in: ***On the first night, the newspaper clippings descibe the restaurant to have a "grand reopening" and Phone Guy describes the restaurant as "new and improved". This could impy that the restaurant became better than in the last game. ***There are new animatronics in the establishment as well as the old ones from the previous game who are featured here. This could be possibly mean that if the second game was indeed a prequel, then the old animatronics wouldn't really at all be scrapped in the second game since they don't look at all scrapped in the first game. Gallery Category:Review